


Davekat drabble

by radrobin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radrobin/pseuds/radrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I posted to Tumblr awhile back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davekat drabble

It’s late on a Friday as I walk next to you along the sidewalk of the city. Cool air hits our faces as we pace onward. The lights from streetlamps and buildings illuminate corners of the road, leaving shadows for back alleyways to form someone’s possible nightmare. Cars pass by us trying to get to late night dinner reservations and parties, or are hurrying home from work so their owners can get some well-needed sleep. The train stations below us echo from open pockets in the streets.

You and I just left twenty minutes ago from a surprisingly nice Italian dinner. I don’t know how you managed to get me to agree to something like this at all, frankly. You had asked me if I wanted to go on a date, of all the ridiculous activities to be possibly ever conceived. Neither of us had plans or anything for us to worry over considering this would be our final year of college. I typically would have been bound to my apartment by something, no matter how trivial, but instead you got me to willingly reply with a yes. Strider you certainly are a clever bastard sometimes.

I take a small glimpse at you from the corner of my eyes. Your shades placed evenly over your own, lips parted to the same straight stoic expression. Yet something about you still seemed tense, are you nervous? You asked me, the sucker for any form of romance, out on a date, God only knows wherever the fuck you were taking us now. Yet you still manage to seem nervous no matter how hard you try to hide it. I easily figured it out, thanks to my ability to feel your pulse through your hand of course. If only I was capable to read your mind, ha.

We continue to turn another corner of the street. We’re practically on the edge of the city, and music from a few clubs around blasts from windows above us. Grass is visible to us now and you continue to drag me along up to a few hills of it. You lead me to one specifically, with a tree nearby, and I notice our hands separate; to my dismay, I can no longer feel your soft skin. You sit down on the grass, crossing your legs and signal me to do the same and sit next to you. I do of course.

We don’t say anything to each other, as if we were strangers to one another but we’re not. I notice something is different. I can see you’re calmer now, much less tense than before…but something else was changed too. The atmosphere was more calm and quiet than before. No one was around us and all that was heard other than our quiet breathing were the small echoes of music still vibrating through the air from the city. You move to lift your shades atop your head, resting them in your light blonde hair. Your red eyes are now visible and open to the world, but only I’m here to truly experience them. You tilt you head to look up at the night sky, stars sparkling, but the only real light giving us visibility is from the moon. I do the same, and if I wasn’t afraid to break the silence. I’d comment on how you did well tonight and are pretty smooth…for an absolute dork.

“It’s nice, huh?”

“Hm?” My thoughts break away from the sky for a moment to focus on your voice.

“There’s no worry at all right now. There’s no loud city screaming constantly in your ear. No work to bother you.”

"Yeah” I look back up at the sky. Slow music from the city now fills the air and my ears. You had a point, and I’m glad I had the experience. You make it slightly worth the while. We stay like this for a few more seconds until you get up and look down to me. Our eyes meet each other’s and you hold out a hand. The next thing you do might be undoubtedly the most clichéd thing ever, but also the best.

“Care to dance?” you ask.

Strider, I could laugh in your face on the spot right now and probably embarrass you at your small, very slick move. But I don’t. Romance was something I enjoyed but rarely looked for and this was something that could only happen to a rare share of people.

“Yes.” I take your hand and we become close. Each of us sway back and forth, our shadows moving against the hillside from the moon’s light. The city glows from across the area where we stood, still sounding out a few car horns and of course the music to make this possible and not extremely awkward.

"You’re a dork you know that?” I say to you, a small laugh following.

"Yeah, but you still agreed to join me tonight. You gotta give me points for that. Especially with you being Mr. ‘Grouchy Romantic’, Vantas”

“Pft. Alright then.”

This small talk plays its bit as we continue to move, our eyes soon coming to meet again. We come to slow down ourselves to a stop, our faces leaning closer to one another.   
We kiss.

It’s soft and passionate; we’re not shoving each other together like one of us is trying to eat the other. I almost didn’t want this small moment to end.

You take me back through the city, leading me to my apartment. The shades are back on your face, but both of us have small smiles as we walk. Once we reach my door I tell you how I enjoyed our night and for once in my miserable existence you didn’t make me want to punch you in the face, even though you had the full potential to make the evening much cheesier than it already was. You laugh and we say good-nights and good-byes to one another. You walk down the steps and turn to me, giving me a wave of your hand before walking up the sidewalk to head home.

I wait till you’re out of sight and linger outside the apartment complex doors for a moment, the street silent as I think about the quiet moment on the hill and how we kissed. I smile slightly bigger at the memory and turn to the doors, walking inside and up the stairs to go back to my own apartment.


End file.
